rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sentry 616/RWBY Destiny Crossover Thoughts
Layout I was thinking that this could be one of those sustained wormhole two-way crossovers where there is a lot of back and forth between universes. Here's the genral layout. Some time before the BoB and after the end of the TK campaign. I'd say RoI, but I'm having a little trouble getting the expansion, Which is a shame because it looks to be a lot more up my alley than TK. DIE YOU STUPID ECHO! Sorry, I'm having some trouble soloing. Anyway, I want to set it up to start when things are (temporarily) stabilizing, to escalate over time. I'm thinking the worlds intermingling would cause tension for all parties affected. With an exponential rise in variables, any carefully laid long term plans would be in a pile on the floor until they were adapted. Cinder's would be the easies to alter, but even she would need time to step back, observe, and prepare. As for the mechanics, WIth some of Rmnant's atmosphere mixing in with that of Destiny's earth, there would be some areas on Earth where Dust would work. Since I'm writing, I can fiddle with the details. I'm going to say that to unlock their Aura, Gaurdians would need to visit Remnant, but they would retain it even going as far out as the Dreadnought, and they could also gain access to Dust. In turn, Huntsmen would be able to learn to harness the Traveler's light, have their weapons enhanced, learn new tachnologies, and potentially become "Sentinels" (Resurected Guardian Huntsmen). Now for the bad news. I was thinking that the enemies in Destiny would enter Remnant to repeat the collapse, and the Grimm would attack indiscriminately. With new enemies, the Last City and the four Kingdoms would work together. I think they would all be happy for the help given time, but initially there would be tension between the people of Remnant and Earth. Also, learning to harness light without ever being ressed by a Ghost and infusing their equipment and clothes with light would take the Huntsmen time, as would training the Gaurdians in Aura Dust, and transforming weapons. In the meantime, people might have to make do with alternate weapons. 'Destiny Load Outs' For team RWBY, I've selected Possible alternate equipment options looking at just Exotic weapons and subclass preferences. Edit: Also Team JNPR Destiny Exotic Weapons RWBY 'Ruby' Primary: Scout Rifle: (Jade Rabbit\MIDA Multi-Tool?) / Sniper Rifle: (No Land Beyond) Special: Sniper Rifle: (Zen Mentor?) Heavy: Fusion Rifle: (Sleeper Stimulant)? Class: ? Sub-Class Order: ? 'Weiss' Primary: Auto Rifle: (Khovstov 7G-0X)? / Fusion Rifle: (Vex Mythlocast)? Special: ? Heavy: ? Class: Warlock Sub-Class Order: ? 'Blake' Primary: Hand Cannon: (Ace of Spades)? Special: Sidearm: (Tresspasser) Heavy: ? Class: Hunter Sub-Class Order: Bladedancer > Nightstalker > Gunslinger 'Yang' Primary: Shotgun: (Unversal Remote) / Hand Cannon: (Hawkmoon (*2?)\The First Curse(*2?))? Special: Shotgun: (Invective\The Chaperone?) Heavy: Rocket Launcher: (Dragon's Breath) / Machine Gun: (Super Good Advice)? Class: Titan Sub-Class Order: Sunbreaker > Striker > Defender JNPR Jaune Primary: Auto Rifle: (Khovstov 7G-0X)? Special: ? Heavy: ? Class: Titan Sub-Class Order: Defender > Striker > Sunbreaker Nora Primary: Auto Rifle: (Zhalo Super Cell) Special: ? Heavy: Rocket Launcher: (Gjallarhorn?) Class: Titan Sub-Class Order: Striker > Sunbreaker > Defender Pyrrha Primary: Scout Rifle: (MIDA Multi-Tool) Special: Sniper Rifle: (Hereafter)? Heavy: ? Class: Titan Sub-Class Order: Defender > Sunbreaker > Striker Ren Primary: Auto Rifle: (Hard Light)? Special: Sidearm (Trespasser (*2?)) Heavy: Machine Gun: (Super Good Advice?) Class: Hunter Sub-Class Order: Bladedancer > Gunslinger > Nightstalker I got a bit bored with the last bit, so I experimented. Terms Auto Rifle: an automatic assault rifle Pulse Rifle: a rifle that fires in three round bursts Scout Rifle: a semi-automatic rifle Fusion Rifle: a directed energy weapon with a discharge that usually consists of a spread of beams Abbreviations BoB: Battle of Beacon TK: Taken King RoI: Rise of Iron LC: Last City Thoughts? Want to kill me? Category:Blog posts